Timber-frame, frame, or post-and-beam constructions have been known for some time. While a classical timber-frame construction is sometimes very laborious, modern frame or post-and-beam constructions can certainly be built more rapidly. However, in all of these types of construction, the planarity of walls is not a matter of course, because it is particularly dependent on the linear extension of the poles used—vertical pillars and horizontal or inclined struts. Furthermore, it is to be noted that buildings having pillars or struts made of wood generally work more strongly than so-called solid houses; this disadvantage may be avoided by using other materials for the post-and-beam construction, for example, concrete.